


Feelings

by Emmatheslayer



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 9





	Feelings

Alex knew he should never have told Zach how he felt. Sharing was always his downfall. It   
seemed he wanted Zach to know how he felt, though Zach had changed since last year. Zach   
was drinking like nonstop. He had lost two friends; lost Chole and lost Hannah and his friends   
never tried to connect with him or share their feelings. Zach was a real jock type and never told   
anyone how he felt but Alex was hurting so he told him. "Zach, I like you okay and I am sure you   
don't feel the same but I need you to know that we can share things. So share anything, any   
time Zach, I am here for you.


End file.
